1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pushing assembly for electronic modules, and particularly to a pushing assembly for readily pushing an electronic module out of a computer enclosure.
2. General Background
The production of notebook computer has become mature and entered a meager profit era. Only cost down and bringing convenience to users can bring more competitive strength. Typically, electronic modules, such as hard disk drives (HDDs), and compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) drives, are attached to a bottom panel of a notebook computer enclosure. A connecter of an electronic module connects with a connecter of a motherboard in the notebook computer to exchange data. However, because the interior space of the notebook computer enclosure is very limited, some elements besides the electronic module must be detached in order to achieve operating space for pulling out the connecter of the electronic modules from the connecter of the motherboard. The process of detaching an electronic module is very inconvenient.
What is needed is a pushing assembly for readily pushing an electronic module out of a computer enclosure.